


Oh HELL no.

by Vision



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/F, Humor, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vision/pseuds/Vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up after the end of 5A.<br/>Emma realized, after Hook went back to Milah, that she dragged everybody to the underworld for nothing, but Regina apparently had some unfinished business in this alternate town, so she decided to stay here with the brunette anyway. To find out why. For no other reason, of course.</p><p>Oh, and Emma and Regina have to share a room. And a bed.<br/>Some level of humor, angst and sexual tension involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing SQ and english is only my second language! I'm trying, okay? Enjoy! or not..
> 
> Seeing Hook with Milah, Emma realized that she didn't really care that much. Robin never went with them (that will be explained later), Henry stayed with Violet (they were both baby sitting Neal) and Rumple decided to go back to Belle in Storybrooke (who knows how).

Pan was running Gold's shop, the Blind Witch was running the diner, Cora was the mayor and Hook was back with Milah.

Great. Everything was just great.

They've only been in the underworld for litteraly five minutes and Emma was already regretting dragging everybody in here. 

''Well, Fuck.'' Emma said. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes now. ''What?'' she asked. ''We're already IN HELL, why the fuck would I keep myself from swearing? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!'' she shouted the last part, directing every single ''fuck'' to each person in front of her, and one to herself.

''Miss-'' Regina tried, but was interrupted by another ''FUCK.'' from Emma.

She had decided she wasn't finished panicking. Because yes, she may not realize or admit it to herself, but Emma was panicking at that moment. ''FUCKKKK FUCKK-'' the slap that came to her face silenced her immediately. She lifted her eyes to see who that slap came from, although she had her suspicions.

As she suspected, Regina was starring at her furiously, and very annoyed, rubbing her hands together. ''Are you finished yet, Miss Swan?'' she asked. When Emma didn't respond, she turned to adress everyone. ''Now, as we are all aware, we came here for nothing.'' she glared at Emma then. ''Since Emma won't be bringing Captain guy-liner back, you can all go back to where you belong.'' she said, matter-of-factly.

When everyone just _shrugged_ , something clicked in Emma's head. ''Wait, where are _you_ going?'' she asked Regina.

''Well, this is none of your business Miss swan.'' she answered.

''So we're back to Miss Swan again? What happened to '' _our_ Emma''? she asked. She looked ready to get in a hair pulling fight. It was ridiculous.

''What are you talking abou-'' she asked but, once again, got interrupted by Emma.

''My parents told me about it. They-'' she started, but was interrupted by someone.

''ENOUGH!!'' Snow intervened. ''This is pointless, come on you two!'' She crossed her arms, looking at both of them like they were children.

''But she-'' Emma tried again.

''NO. You two act like children!-'' Snow got interrupted

''I didn't do anything!'' Regina cut her off.

Emma tried to argue again. ''You started it!-'' She was about to continue but got interrupted by Snow's shouting.

''SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!'' she shouted, then pinched her nose bridge. ''Seriously. I don't care who started it. I don't care who's daddy's stronger. You're going to give me a headache if you continue!'' 

At this point, Emma looked ashamed of herself. Until she looked at Regina and saw the expression on her face. One that someone wears when they think they did nothing wrong. That frustrated Emma and she copied the expression. David noticed and crossed his arms, looking at Emma.

''What?'' she asked him, clearly annoyed.

''OK I think I am right to say that everybody is tired, so Regina, please, why are you not coming back to Storybrooke?'' David asked her. He just wanted to get this over with.

''As I said,'' Regina snarled. ''None. Of your. Business.'' Then crossed her arms, glaring at him.

''OK, I'm done! I'm going back to Storybrooke, have fun in hell!'' Snow said, visibly tired and desperate for her bed. She started to walk back from where they arrived, David at her side, when Emma speaked.

''Well, I'm staying.''

The charmings turned to look at her, as well as Regina, who was curious as to why.

''What exactly is your business here, Miss Swan?'' she asked her.

Emma looked at her, shrugged, then said ''None of your business.'' and walked past her, to her parents. ''I'm staying here, you feel free to go back. I'll be okay.'' she adressed them, ignoring Regina who was clearly pissed.

Snow and David looked at each other and then David said, ''We're staying too.'' He flashed her his biggest smile.

''Well, _excuse me_ , but _I_   have no business here. So _I_   will be going home, thank you.'' 

Everybody had just ignored Gold until now. And before anyone could answer, he was gone.

''And you don't have any business here either. So I suggest you do like Mr. Gold and get out of my way.'' Regina said, reverting to her old ways a little.

''Like it or not, I'm staying.'' Emma firmly stated.

''So are we, Emma. We won't leave you.'' David said, while Snow looked less fond of the idea.

''Whatever.'' Regina said, turning and starting to walk towards the bed and breakfast.

''Where are you going?'' Emma asked.

''None of your business. Go away.'' she answered, not even turning back to look at her. Emma ran up to her and grabbed her by the elbow.

''What is your problem woman?'' she asked her. Regina looked at her hand on her elbow furiously and then at Emma's eyes the same way.

''Let go of me Swan or so help me-'' 

''EMMA. My name is Emma. We've been through enough together. We've been through too much for you to call me ''Swan'' or ''Miss Swan''. Come on just.. talk to me!''

''Fine. Since my mother is staying at my house, I am going to take a room at Granny's. No one's running it. As for you, I will call you whatever the hell I want, _Miss Swan_.'' she answered, jerking out of Emma's grip. Emma shuddered at the way she said the last two words.

''Well I'll take a room too. And as for you'' she immitated Regina at this point, ''I will call you whatever the hell I want too. Is that okay with you, Mayor Sassy Pants?'' she said, smirking.

''Oh hell no-'' Regina started, but once again got interrupted.

''How many rooms are there at Granny's?'' Snow asked.

''Oh HELL no!'' Regina repeated, paling. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

''Care to explain?'' Emma asked her, the same look on her face.

''There's only two.'' Regina answered, defeated.

''Oh.'' Emma said as David and Snow mouthed the same word.

''Yes. Oh.'' Regina said, pinching her nose.

''Well I'm not sharing with my parents. Not my thing.'' Emma said.

''Okay well, David and I will share a room, obviously, and you two will share the other.'' Snow said, matter-of-factly.

''OH HELL TO THE NO!''

* * *

 

An hour later, they were all set in their rooms and had eaten. Regina had magicked some food at the charming's and they all ate there together. They really didn't want to test the food from the diner now that the blind witch was running it.

After they ate, Regina excused herself and went back to their room to take a shower, while Emma talked with her parents. Then, Emma decided she also wanted a shower and wished her parents goodnight. 

When she entered the room, Regina was about to drop her towel to change into her night clothes. 

''Uh, Regina?''

Regina had her back to Emma and had her towel opened, about to drop it when she heard Emma and quickly wrapped it around herself. And she jumped a little. ''Damn it, Miss Swan! Couldn't you have knocked? You scared the hell out of me!''

''Sorry..'' she blushed. ''But we have a bathroom, y'know?''

''Well I didn't think you would be here this early. I thought you wanted to spend time with you parents.'' she answered, still a bit shaken from the intrusion.

''It's been an hour, Regina. I thought you'd be sleeping by now or something. What were you doing in there?'' she asked, and then realized what she just asked and had a million images in her head of what Regina could have been doing in the shower. That made her uncomfortable and she turned red. ''Uh you know what, nevermind. Don't wanna know. Really.'' she said quickly before locking herself in the bathroom.

Regina thought she was behaving strangely but just shrugged it off. Emma's always strange anyway. ''I am changing now Miss Swan so don't come in here.'' Regina called behind her.

She quickly changed in a silk black nightgown and slid behind the covers in the queen sized bed. She sat against the headboard and conjured a book and started reading it.

After a while, Emma stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a tank top and panties.

''Where are you pajamas?'' Regina asked her.

''I'm wearing them.'' she shrugged

''Oh hell no. You will put on some shorts or pants or _something_ , or you will be sleeping on the floor.'' 

''You're not the boss of me.'' Emma answered and moved to climb on the other side of the bed. But Regina wouldn't let her, as she rolled on the other side of the bed to block her from doing so.

''You're not sleeping next to me wearing _that_.'' she said, pointing at Emma's underwear.

''I'll wear whatever the fuck I want, Regina.'' Emma answered as she tried to push Regina to the other side.

''Do not touch me.'' 

''Then move. I'm tired.''

''No.''

''Well, then..'' 

And Emma pulled up the covers and slid underneath them. On top of Regina. ''Hope you don't mind me. Goodnight.'' she mumbled, her face on the pillow right besides Regina's face.

''Hhhhhhrr! ppptf!'' Regina tried to say something but Emma's hair was all over her face and her mouth. So she tried to push her. In vain.

''What was that?'' Emma asked.

Regina finally got rid of Emma's hair in her mouth and said, ''GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT MISS SWAN!'' 

''But this is MY side of the bed.''

''Oh for god's sake!'' she snapped, trying to push Emma off her so she could roll herself to the other side. She was kicking and pushing but that only made Emma accidentaly drop one leg between Regina's. That made Regina gasp and let out a small sound.

Emma cleared her throat ''Huh, sorry'' and moved her leg away. But in doing so, she kind of rubbed it between Regina's legs and Regina gasped again. She lifted her body so Regina could get away and when she looked back at Regina, she didn't miss the blush on her face.

''Goodnight Miss Swan.'' was the last thing she heard from Regina before she fell asleep.

* * *

 Regina was sleeping peacefully until something woke her up. A sound. She rolled on her back and tried to hear what it was. And then she heard Emma breathing fast and loudly. She moved her head a little closer to hear better. Emma was panting. 

''Miss Swan.'' 

But Emma didn't respond. She just continued panting.

''Miss Swan what are you doing?'' Regina snapped. But Emma still didn't answer. But then a sound escaped Emma lips between pants. _Oh my god_ , Regina thought. Emma had just moaned.

''Oh hell-'' she was cut short when Emma rolled on her side and completely invaded her personnal space. She was sprawled all over her. She had one leg in between Regina's, just like earlier, and one hand right under her breasts. 

It was silence for a moment and then Emma started panting again. When she moaned again, it was right in Regina's ear, hot and loud. Very loud. And she moaned like that again. 

''Miss Swan! Get off me!''

But she didn't stop. The woman was sleeping and probably dreaming about something sexual. Great, Regina thought. At that moment, she remembered that Emma's parents were sleeping in the room on the other side of the hall. She panicked. She didn't need her parents thinking she was killing their daughter during the night. Or worse, sleeping with her. That thought gave Regina a ton of images in her head. She shook them off as she came back to reality. She needed to stop Emma from doing... whatever she was doing.

She tried to wake her, but when that didn't work, and seeing as Emma was beginning to moan even louder, she had only one option left. She put a silencing spell on their room. That maybe wouldn't help her sleep but that would solve her other problem, at least.

She was about to push Emma off her when the blonde tightened her grip of the mayor. She gasped when Emma moved a little more on top of her, as she now had the blonde's pubic bone on her thigh just under her hip. And she had Emma's thigh on hers.

''Miss Swan.'' still nothing. ''Emma!'' she tried calling her by her name but it did nothing.

''I swear to- ahh'' She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Emma began thrusting against her, which elicited a moan from Regina. A _moan_ , she realized. _Oh my god_ , she thought, once again. _She's riding me! I have to sto-_

She didn't have time to finish that thought because the blonde had just cupped her breast. Which elicited another gasp from Regina. And anoter moan. Because Emma was still doing.. what she was doing. 

''Enough, now!'' she snapped, getting away from Emma and got up from the bed. That finally woke the blonde.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Emma asked, eyes wide with worry.

''Nothing.'' said Regina.

''You sure? Cause you're panting.'' the blonde said.

''What?''

''Did you have a bad dream? You're breathing really fast.'' 

Regina realized that she was indeed panting. She panicked a little inside. Emma didn't know what she had just been doing and the brunette really didn't need her to know. So she lied. 

''Yes. Just a bad dream.'' she said, hoping that the savior's super power was off at this moment. ''Go back to sleep, I'll just..'' she said, walking to the bathroom. She splashed a bit of water on her face and shook her head. _Damn Swan_. Then she felt a wetness between her legs. _Great_. _This can't be happening,_ she thought. She couldn't be aroused by the sheriff. No. She blamed it on the fact that it wasn't going very well with Robin since the Zelena's baby.. thing. In other words, she hadn't had sex for some time and was just generally horny. Yes, that was it.

When she came back to bed, Emma was propped up on one elbow, facing Regina.

''Aren't you tired, Miss Swan?'' the brunette asked.

''Why didn't Robin come with us?'' she asked, ignoring the brunette's question.

''This is none of your business Miss Swan. Now go back to sleep.'' Regina snapped.

''It is of my business. I'm concerned.'' Emma pleaded.

Regina huffed. ''You,'' she huffed again ''are concerned? Please.''

''What's that supposed to mean? You really think I don't care? Seriously? Would someone sacrifice themselves for someone they don't care about? I can't believe this.'' she got right up and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind herself.

Regina groaned. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door. ''Miss Swan, I didn't mean it like that.'' she sighed.

''Then what did you mean? Because to me it looks like you think I don't care about you. Like we're not even friends. I became the dark one to protect you,for god's sake! Doesn't that prove something to you? What do I have to do to-''

''Emma.'' Regina cut her off mid sentence. That got the blonde's attention, so she continued ''I just meant that I didn't think you were concerned about Robin.'' her voice was soft now.

''Well, I don't personally care about the guy but I care about who you love. If you love Robin, then I care.'' she said.

''I don't love Robin.'' 

At that, Emma unlocked the door and opened it a bit to look at Regina. ''What?''

''I don't love him.'' she repeated.

''Really? But I thought..'' Emma was confused.

'' I wasn't going well between us since we knew Zelena was pregnant. And when the baby was born, and well... it got worse. I felt like I was left aside. And right before we left Storybrooke, he told me he didn't want to come. He said he needed to do the right thing and give Zelena a chance.''

''What a jerk. He went back to Zelena?'' the blonde asked.

''Yes. But I don't really care. Maybe that will help my sister redeem herself.'' Regina stated, pensive. ''Anyway. I am going back to sleep now.'' 

* * *

Regina was half asleep when Emma broke the silence.

''Why did you stay?'' the blonde asked her.

''I am regretting that decision right now. Sleep.'' Regina mumbled.

''Mayor Sassy Pants.'' 

''Do not call me that.'' the brunette warned.

''Then answer my question.'' she said, and when Regina said nothing, she added ''Please.''

Regina groaned and rolled on her side, facing Emma. The room wasn't too dark, because of the moonlight, so both women could see the other in the darkness. Emma was propped up on her elbow again and was waiting for her to say something. God, she was beautiful. She always thought the savior was good looking, but seing her like that, so close, with the moonlight accentuating her features, that was something else. 

''Well?'' Emma asked, impatiently.

Regina shook her head, coming back to reality ''My parents are both in town. I have unfinished business with them. I haven't seen my father since my curse and..'' and then the brunette broke into tears. When she ripped her father's heart, she wasn't thinking. But now that she was, she was missing him so much. She couldn't stop the tears that fell on her cheeks.

''Hey..'' Emma said. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to comforting people. And she wasn't used to see the mayor like this. So she got a little closer and put her hand on Regina's arm in a reassuring grasp.

''I'm sorry.'' Regina said between sobs. ''I.. I miss him. But I am scared to talk to him. I murdered him in cold blood.''

''Well, I don't know much about your father, but I know enough to assume that he is nothing like your mother. I'm sure he would understand. You're his daughter. Plus, it gave you Henry. That must mean something to him.'' the blonde offered.

''I suppose you are right. But that doesn't make it hurt any less'' she answered, and cried even more. She needed to be comforted. So she grabbed Emma and wrapped her arms around her. She rested her face just above the blonde's chest and tightened her grip. And she cried. 

Emma stiffened, not knowing what to do. After a moment, she decided to just go with it and began stroking Regina's hair. After a few minutes she grew uncomfortable and had to move her leg a little. So she lifted her leg forward but as she did so, so did Regina and she ended up having the brunette's leg between her own. And at that moment Emma remembered the wetness she felt between her legs when waking up. Because now Regina had her leg pushing on it. She had chosen to forget about it until now. She just hoped Regina didn't notice.

''Miss Swan..?'' 

Shit. Suddenly, Emma couldn't speak.

''What..'' Regina started to ask, and realized what that wetness on her leg was. That made her uncomfortable and she shifted a little.

''Mmhh'' came Emma's response at the action. When Regina shifted, her leg had moved against _the_ spot.

 _Oh no,_ Emma thought. _Tell me I didn't just fucking moaned._ She paled. And then flushed. And then stiffened. 

None of them broke the silence for the next five or ten minutes. And then Regina shifted in Emma's arms again. She now also had Emma's leg between hers. But her panties had dried by now. She thanked the gods in her head. So she tried to move again so they wouldn't be in that position anymore but that didn't solve anything. She wasn't able to rid herself of Emma's leg between her legs without any contact. So she moved again and then both of them gasped.

''OK, enough of this.'' Regina finally snapped. She untangled her legs from Emma's and got out of her arms. She rolled on her side, her back to Emma.

''Regina, I..'' Emma started but didn't know what she could possibly say now, so didn't finish that sentence.

''Sleep.'' came Regina's response.

''Regina'' she tried again.

Regina sighed. ''Emma.'' she warned her. ''Please'' she then said, huskily. She didn't know what she was feeling right now. And she didn't trust herself not to cry, or not to blush, or not to let a sound escape from her lips if Emma accidentally touched her like that again. She was sad because of her father. She was ashamed because of her clinginess to Emma when she had needed comfort. But she didn't really know what she felt about what just happened. What exactly just happened?

''Regina, come on. Did I do something?'' 

''No. You did nothing. Forget it. Forget _everything_.'' Regina responded. The last part almost a whisper.

''Is it about... you know...?'' Emma asked.

But the brunette didn't respond, so she continued ''Well, huh.. I- I'm sorry... But.. things happen, right? I mean... we don't need to be ashamed- I think.. Okay so this is awkward. Right. But don't be mad at me, please.'' she sighed. She didn't know what to do to make things right. To make things go to the way it was before this... incident.

''You don't need to apologize, Miss Swan. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just... _awkward.''_ she finally admitted. ''I don't think there is much left to say about it, so can we both please go back to sleep?'' she sounded tired.

''No, seriously, Regina. I think I do need to say I'm sorry. About, huh.. The thing.. your leg.. on my- Ok this is really awkward to say. On my.. wet spot?'' the end of her sentence sounded more like a question than a statement. ''I'm sorry about that.. I don't know why it- I don't know how to say this. But I'm sorry. I just don't want you to think that I'm... coming onto you. Please, say something, anything?'' she sounded defeated.

''If I thought you were coming onto me that wouldn't be the reason why..'' Regina mumbled to herself.

''How's that?'' Emma asked. 

Regina didn't think that the blonde would have heard. She didn't want to talk about THAT. 

''How's what?'' she tried to ignore the question.

''Regina, I heard you, you know. I'm not. I'm not trying anything on you. I don't want you to be afraid of me.'' she said, her voice soft and insecure. ''Why would you think I'm coming onto you, then?'' she didn't let the brunette answer before adding ''But I'm not, just so you know. To be clear.'' she cleared her throat uncomfortably and shifted a bit.

''Fine. You really want to know?'' Regina asked, trowing her hands up in defeat. ''I didn't wake up because I had a bad dream. I woke up because you were making too much noise. Loud noises.'' she finally answered, but didn't dare turn around to face her. 

''Oh. You should have woke me, I would have stopped, y'know? Sorry.'' Emma said.

''That's all you have to say about it? You're not even going to try to justify yourself?'' Regina snapped. Well, half snapped. She wasn't really mad. She just needed to appear so.

''Justify myself for snoring? Ok I get that I woke you but-''

''Snoring? You think this is about snoring? I don't think you got what I meant, dear.'' she said, turning to finally face her. ''You were not snoring, no.'' When Emma looked at her, confused, she continued ''You were moaning. And panting.'' she looked right into Emma's eyes. She almost laughed at the look on her face. She looked mortified.

''What... I don't- I don't do that kind of thing.'' Emma said quickly, trying to dismiss the brunette's words.

''Oh but you did.'' said Regina, smirking at Emma's discomfort. ''And then you were all over me. Sprawled like your life depended on it.'' she paused to watch the look of horror on Emma's face. And the blush that colored her whole face a dark shade of red. ''And then you were thrusting against me.'' she said the last sentence in that super low and dangerous voice, very slowly. ''No wonder you're so wet.'' Ok, so that was a low blow, she realized, since she also had that wetness not even 20 minutes ago. But she just couldn't stop herself.

Emma's blush changed into anger at the words coming from the former queen's mouth.

''What's your problem, Regina?'' she clenched her fists. ''I apologized, what more do you want from me? I'm sure you'd be horny too if you hadn't had sex for months.'' she snapped. She sat up in the bed and rubbed at her temples.

Regina couldn't help the sarcastic response that came next ''What? Don't tell me guy-liner has had problems with his-''

But Emma cut her off ''I never had sex with him.'' she answered, looking down at her hands.

''I can't blame you'' was Regina's quick answer, but then added ''Really? May I ask why?''

''It just didn't happen. There's not really a reason.'' she answered with a shrug. ''And you? With.. Robin..?'' she didn't even know why she was asking. It really wasn't any of her business and she was certain that the brunette wouldn't even answer that anyway and-

''Once.'' came Regina's answer, much to Emma's surprise.

''Well then, you must be horny too, Mayor Sassy Pants.'' Emma joked, thinking nothing of it.

''That, I am, indeed,'' Regina stated, not realizing exactly what she had just said and what that implied.

Emma blushed, because she was seeing all those images again in her head. She decided she could return the favor and mess with her a bit.

''Oh really? So you're probably just as wet as I am right now.'' she asked, playfully, just trying to make Regina uncomfortable. Payback's a bitch.

''What? No!'' she tried to convince her ''I didn't mean right now.. I meant sometimes. In general.'' she turned her head to hide her blush.

Emma laughed in success ''So you're not horny right now, Mayor sassy pants?'' she asked her, with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

''No.'' Regina said, firmly, her head still turned away from her.

''Liar.'' 

''What?'' Regina asked, turning her head to face her again.

''I said liar.'' Emma repeated, with a challenging glare.

''I did not lie.'' the brunette denied, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

''That's two. Two lies.'' she said. ''Super power, remember?'' she asked, tapping her temple. Then shifted a bit closer to the brunette ''I bet I made you so wet from what I did when I was asleep. How wet are you?''she asked, still playfully.

Emma was just messing with her and she was having a lot of fun. She was also very tired because she would never talk like that to Regina otherwise. But Regina was not having so much fun herself. She couldn't admit that it was in fact true. But what she didn't know, was that Emma didn't really think all that. She just wanted to tease her a little.

''I'm not.'' Regina hissed.

But the look on Emma's face said it all. She knew something.

''Oh shit. You are so fucking lying right now! My lie detector is going crazy!'' she didn't know what to do with that information. So she blushed and looked away.

Regina had no other choice than to prove her wrong. Even though it was true. But she could still make her think her super power is off. So she sat straight and lifted her head in fake assurance. That regained Emma's attention, who looked at her right in the eyes.

''Touch me. See if I'm lying.'' she said dangerously, looking directly into Emma's emerald eyes.The blonde just looked at her, mouth agape. The brunette knew her panties were dry by now.

''What'' the blonde gulped. ''T.. t- touch'' she took a deep breath. She laughed nervously. ''Ha! Who knew you could actually be funny sometimes..'' she asked, forcing a grin.

''Oh but I am completely serious, Miss swan.'' she said in a tone that made the blonde even wetter. Regina crossed her arms. ''Well, just get it over with!'' she snapped.

''Regina I'm not going to do that,-'' she was going to say more but Regina grabbed her arm firmly and that stopped her from finishing her sentence. She looked at her arm and then at Regina, nervous and confused. ''What are you- ohh'' she said instead, when Regina took her hand and pressed it to her panties, underneath her nightgown. Regina was making Emma cup her _there_. 

''Fuck, Regina!'' Emma groaned. 

''Always so eloquent.'' Regina smirked.

''Why did you do that?'' the blonde asked, panic clear in her eyes. And something else...

''To prove my point.'' Regina continued smirking. But Emma wouldn't let her win just like that. Her super power never failed her.

''I wouldn't smirk like that if I were you, Madame Mayor.'' Emma said, suddenly very confident.

''Oh, and why is that?'' the brunette asked her dangerously, her smirk still intact.

''Cause that doesn't prove anything.'' the blonde stated, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Before Regina could retort, Emma slid her hand inside Regina's panties, which elicited a loud gasp from Regina.

''EMMA!'' the former queen exclaimed, surprised at the intrusion in her panties. ''That could be considered rape, Miss Swan.'' she said, with fire in her eyes.

''Well, you were the one who started it. _You_ put my hand there in the first place.'' she said, still smirking. ''Plus, if you didn't like it you'd have fireballed me already. I'm not really using any force on you. You could easily stop me.'' she stated, matter-of-factly. ''But as I can see, or well, feel'' she said that last part in a low voice, ''you're enjoying this. You're so wet under my fingers.'' She didn't move her hand. She kept it still on the mayor's parts. ''Which prove _my_ point. My superpower never fails me.''

''That's pee.'' Regina tried to convince her.

''Oh really? Why is your pee so sticky? Nice try Mayor Sassy Pant _ies_.'' as she said this, she cupped Regina harder, which this time earned her a moan from the brunette.

''Emma'' she gasped. ''We can't do this. Let's just blame this on our lack of sleep and forget about- Mmhh..'' the moan that she couldn't stop cut her off mid sentence. Emma had just slid one finger over her clit.

Emma wasn't deaf. She heard what the brunette had said, she could stop. But at the same time, Regina never _told_ her to _._ And judging by how wet she already was, and how more wet she became with Emma touching her, she assumed Regina didn't really want her to stop. Plus, this is Regina fucking Mills. Former Evil Queen. She would have made her stop if she didn't want this. So she slid her finger once again over Regina's clit. 

''Em-maa'' Regina moaned. So Emma continued. She started rubbing on it. ''Fuck.'' That made Emma moan. Hearing Regina moan a '' _fuck_ '' was like... well there wasn't anything to compare it to. It was just the sexiest thing ever. By now, Regina was thrusting against Emma's hand a little.

Emma was about to say something when they heard a knock on their door. ''Shit.'' she said, instead. She stilled her hand but didn't remove it. ''Who is it?'' she yelled in the direction of the door.

''They won't hear you, Miss Swan,'' Regina said between heavy breathes ''I put a silencing spell on the room.''

''What? Why?'' Emma asked, looking into the eyes of the clearly flushed brunette in front of her. And then at her lips. And then away, blushing.

''Because of earlier. When you were.. sleeping..'' Regina simply said, not trusting her voice to say more.

''Oh.'' said Emma. ''Well, shit.'' she said after a beat and then removed her hand from Regina's panties. Regina had to stop herself from protesting. Emma got up and was about to open the door when she remembered she was only wearing her panties and tank top. So she grabbed one of the room's robes and opened the door.

''Hi, sorry to wake you honey'' it was Snow.

''It's okay, what's up?'' Emma just shrugged, hoping it was too dark for her mother to notice her blush,

''I just can't sleep. I would really feel safer if you could put a protecting spell on the building..'' Snow said.

''Done.'' Emma said, after she was done with the spell.

''Thank you sweetheart. Good night!'' the pixie haired brunette said.

''Don't mention it. Goodnight!'' said Emma.

She locked the door and turned towards the bed. Regina was laying back down, facing away from her. She decided to go to the bathroom.

Before she washed her hands, she smelled her fingers,  and if that wasn't the best scent in the world, she didn't know what was. As she washed her hands, she knew she had to smell this on her fingers again. Maybe even taste it. If Regina ever let her near her again. Suddenly, she wasn't so confident about what she had done. She started doubting her actions, feared that things would be very awkward in the morning. And the rest of her life. But she also felt very tired and decided to go back to sleep.

She slid under the covers and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of gorgeous brown eyes and red lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/non-con is only implied at first- and then mentionned- in this chapter, as Emma is beginning to think that that's what she has done to Regina. (It's not)  
> I chose not to use the archive warnings because it's not actually happening, but I wanted to make a mention of it here just in case.

Regina woke up early, while Emma was still sleeping soundly. She had seen every hour on the clock since she'd gone back to sleep. She didn't actually get any sleep and was tired of just rolling on her side to the other all night. She was tired but couldn't sleep and didn't want to waste anymore time than she already did, so she sat up, slowly. She stretched her legs before standing up and walking to the bathroom to take another shower to wake herself up a little. Maybe with a cold shower she would succeed. And solve the uncomfortable problem that's between her legs because of one Emma Swan.

 _Emma_. 

What was she going to do about what happened last night? Things can't ever be like they were before, she thought. But she would try her best to get things back to where they were a day before, because she just couldn't do this. She couldn't talk about it with the infuriating woman sleeping in the next room. It was too much. Too much feelings would be involved and she couldn't have Emma know about them.

 _Wait_.

Feelings? She didn't have feelings for the blonde.

She huffed at the thought. _Of course not_. Her mind was just blurred by the lack of sleep, that's all. She shook her head to get rid of those haunting thoughts. She undressed and hopped in the shower, letting the icecold water run down her hair and her body. It was absolutely freezing, but much needed. She successfully showered without any thought about the blonde sheriff. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. As she searched for her clothes, she remembered that she didn't think about bringing any in the bathroom, so she conjured them instead.

When she exited the bathroom once she had dressed up, dried her hair, brushed her teeth and put on her makeup, her eyes caught sight of Emma starting to stretch. She couldn't help but stare as the blonde stretched her legs and arms while sitting on the edge of the bed, legs dangling above the floor. She couldn't help but stare either when the blonde stood up and stretched again, her tank top lifting above her belly button, exposing soft skin and taut abs. When Emma caught her starring, she immediately stopped and dropped her hands back to her sides. The look on her face resembling one of a deer in headlights.

Regina averted her eyes and made her way quickly and nervously to her suitcase. She had magicked away her dirty clothes while in the bathroom and didn't really have a reason to go through her suitcase but she needed a distraction, something to keep her mind occupied. And more importantly, to keep her eyes occupied. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she had had a really hard time averting her eyes from the savior's body when she was stretching. _Damn Swan_ , she scolded mentally. 

When she looked up from her suitcase, the woman in question was nowhere to be found. And then she heard the shower running. She decided to use her time alone to write a note to the woman before leaving the room.

She didn't know where she would go, but she needed to get out of there. To escape any more awkwardness and a possible unwanted discussion. She left the note on the blonde's suitcase before walking through the door and closing the door behind her.

 _Smooth_. she sighed once outside the building.

* * *

 

 

When Emma exited the bathroom, she found herself alone. She was kind of grateful. She didn't really want to face the mayor after what she did. Also, she didn't bring any clothes to the bathroom and was walking around the room clad only in a towel. She moved to take some clothes from her suitcase when she noticed the note.

_I went out, don't search for me._

_Regina ._

Well, if Emma had hoped the woman wouldn't be angry at her, all hopes were lost now, she thought. But at the same time, this was Regina. The brunette wasn't one to say or, in this case, write, more than necessary. She wasn't sure what to think. She decided to go with her first thought, just in case. She didn't want to assume the former queen wasn't angry with her for what she had done.

What she had done to her. 

 _What have I done?_ she asked herself. Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks as the memories of the night came back to haunt her mind. The moans and the subtle look of pleasure she was sure she had witnessed on the woman's face were no longer in her memories. In their stead were frightened breaths and a look of hurt. Not hurt from physical pain, but hurt from _emotional_ pain. Had she imagined all of this? Had she read Regina wrong in her fatigued state? 

The tears were no longer threatening to fall. They were falling like rainstorm. When she had slept soundly for the reminder of the night, Regina probably didn't sleep at all.

 _Oh my god._ she thought. She couldn't face the woman, but she couldn't leave things as they were either. Not after realizing all this. 

She needed to make things right by Regina. She dressed quickly and left the room, locking the door behind her.

She left a note under her parent's door before storming out of the building in search of Regina.

_Do not search for me._

_Sorry,_ she thought. _I will. I have to._

* * *

 

After she had searched the diner, the docks, the shop, the station and her - Cora's- house, Emma made her way to the graveyard. The town hall wasn't open yet, given it was still very early in the morning. She would probably still be sleeping, if it wasn't for the sound of water running in the next room at 5 in the morning. 

When she arrived at her destination, she spotted Regina near her - Cora's - vault. She had her back facing Emma and it seemed like she was talking with someone. It would make things easier if there was another person present. Less awkward. Or so she thought. She anxiously made her way towards the brunette, anticipating the conversation that was about to come.

As she approached, she could confirm that Regina was indeed talking with someone. A man. He seemed old enough to be her father. 

That was probably the case.

As she neared the two, the man in question caught sight of her and slightly moved to his right to have a better look. Two seconds later, Regina looked hesitantly behind her shoulder. She quickly turned back to face her father as she stiffened.

 _Damn_. Emma thought. Maybe she did even more damage than she had thought.

The man seemed to have noticed Regina's tension and adressed her.

''Who is this?'' he asked the blonde.

She didn't have time to introduce herself before Regina did. ''This is Emma.'' she stated, turning just the slightest towards her. ''This is my father.'' she said to Emma, without looking at her. Emma timidly waved her hand at the man, in greeting. ''She is Henry's other mother.'' Regina explained to her father. The blonde couldn't pinpoint what emotion she was letting show in her voice. Maybe anxiety?

When Regina's father lifted his eyebrows in surprise, looking back and forth between the brunette and the blonde, the latter turned to look at Regina.

''What?'' the former queen asked her father. The brunette seemed to be very close with her father. Or at least _used_ to be. Nothing near what she was with Cora.

''Nothing.'' her father answered, smiling reassuringly and fondly at his daughter. But Emma wasn't conviced by what was evidently a forced smile. Neither was Regina, apparently.

''Father.'' she scolded. ''What's wrong?'' she asked him, concerned, her words _demanding_ an answer.

''It's nothing...'' he started, blushing a little.  ''I... It's just that you didn't tell me you had found love, my child. Oh, Regina, my sweet child. I am so happy-''

''We're not together'' Regina interrupted him, disbelief in her tone. 

''Oh.'' he seemed confused. ''But you said she was Henry's mother, didn't you?''

''She abandonned him'' she hissed. _Ouch_. That hurt Emma right in the chest. The words stang like a needle to her heart. A huge, giant needle. A sword. ''I adopted him and she managed to make her way into our- his life.'' she corrected herself. 

''Oh. I understand.'' he responded, looking lovingly at his daughter. When he catched a glimpse of Emma in the corner of his eyes, his expression changed to one of concern.

''Are you alright, child?'' he asked Emma, frowning.

Emma hadn't realized, until now, that tears were sliding down her burning cheeks.

* * *

 

Regina followed her father's line of vision, only to be met with a completely demolished Emma Swan. She looked so broken and.. what..? Betrayed? Before she could at least have the decency to look apologetic, Emma ran. Whatever the blonde could ever have done to her, nothing could justify the low blow she just subjected the blonde to. She was well aware of the circumstances under which the blonde was at the time she gave Henry up for adoption. She acted in pure defense against confusing feelings and a much apprehended conversation. She was pissed at Emma for confusing her so much, but she didn't deserve that.

She felt like a jerk. She wanted to call Emma's name but found herself muted by the intense emotion that is remorse. She contemplated going after the woman, but supposed the woman probably needed, and deserved, some time alone after what she had said.

So she finally spent all morning with her now estranged father. And afternoon. They had gone to the stables where Regina had been reunited with her old horse - from back before the curse, the one from which she crushed the heart.

They rode for hours, before her father grew tired and dismounted his horse to rest while Regina kept speeding through the fields with her horse. When she was riding, it was the only moment she could escape her thoughts. And she successfully escaped them.

Until she re-entered the room she shared with Emma. Then, it all came back to her. The words she had said and the expression on the woman's face when she had said them. When she first entered the room, she found no sight of Emma. But then heard some movement in the bathroom.

''Emma... About earlier...'' she adressed the blonde, from outside the bathroom. When she received no answer, she entered the bathroom, the door having not been closed.

''I deserved it.'' Emma struggled to say.

She found said woman crawled into a ball against the wall in the bathroom. _Woman_. She looked more of a girl than a woman right at this moment. Worry took possession of Regina when she took in the state in which the bathroom was. It was a mess. Everything had been thrown to the floor surrounding Emma. 

''Emma!'' she exclaimed again, with a touch of worry in her voice, one a mother has when they find their child hurt. It sounded a lot like the  _Oh, honey..._   she would give Henry when he was a child. She was worried for the blonde. She approached her slowly, crouching beside her.

''I deserved it.'' Emma repeated, banging her head repeatedly on the wall behind her. ''I...'' she tried to say something but her voice broke. And so did she. She started taking heavy breaths, but air seemed to not make it to her lungs as she clutched her hands to her neck, suffocating.

Emma was having a panic attack. Regina was about to say something to try to calm the blonde, but the sheriff said something before she had the chance to.

''I just.'' she started, trying hard to speak between heavy sobs and against the lack of air to her lungs. ''can't.'' she stopped breathing again. 

''Emma. Calm down. Don't try to speak, just breath-'' she tried to calm her.

''I,'' but Emma wouldn't let her speak. She inhaled sharply. ''can't live with what I've done to you.'' she finally managed to say without being interrupted by her breathlessness. But it returned just after. ''I..'' she said, her voice broken. ''raped you.'' 

She then fisted her hair with both hands as some kind of punishment, her elbows propped up on her knees. ''Oh god'' she mumbled between sobs. That, and what sounded like a strangled ''so sorry'' where the last word she was able to say before breaking completely, the sobs taking possession of her throat.

''Emma.'' she tried to reason her, but she couldn't calm the blonde down. ''Emma.'' she tried again, even more softly. She put a hand on Emma's and the touch seemed to make the blonde relax a bit. When she was sure she had at least a fraction of the woman's attention, she continued. ''You didn't.'' she inclined her head, looking at the blonde with worry. ''You certainly didn't..'' Regina paused to search for the best words to put it. But she found none other than '' _rape_ me.''she told her, looking her in the eyes expectantly, waiting for any indication that the blonde understood what she said. She began stroking the blonde's palm with her thumb.

''I... didn't?'' finally came the blonde's answer after several minutes. She sounded doubtful and still very remorseful. Regina didn't respond. She waited for the blonde to look at her. When she did, the brunette shook her head.

When the blonde seemed relieved at the admission, Regina gave her a small, but sincere, smile. 

''If I didn't... then... why?'' Emma asked her, sniffing. 

The words were unspoken, but she didn't need the blonde to specify what she was referring to for Regina to understand what she was talking about. 

_Why did she say those things to her father earlier?_

''I don't know...'' she lied.

''You don't know?'' Emma snapped accusingly. 

''I...'' Regina didn't know what to say.

''You know, don't you?'' the blonde asked her, suspiciously.

''Emma...'' the brunette warned her. She didn't trust herself to talk about it.

Emma huffed and jerked Regina's hand- which was still stroking her palm until now- away furiously. She got up and stormed out of the bathroom. Regina was standing up, about to call out after her, when she heard the door being agressively slammed shut.

In a blink of an eye, the blonde was gone. Regina contemplated leaving the blonde alone, but as they were litterally in hell and it was now dark outside, she couldn't risk it. There were dangerous people, dangerous things out there. Worse even than her good old evil self.

So gone, too, was the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that wasn't ''all fun'' like the first chapter. But a little of angst was needed. You know, for some balance... or something.
> 
> BUT there you will definitely get some more of that ''fun'' soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If so, feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, if not... you can leave a comment but be respectful, please!
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
